Cry Me a River
}} Cry Me a River is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Jerry the Punk can be found by the fenced-in combat area, west of the entrance to Red Rock Canyon during the day. He is the only Khan that is wearing a Brahmin-skin outfit. With a Speech check of 33, he tells the player character that he does not actually wish to be a Khan and finds far more satisfaction reading poetry. He wants to be somewhere where poetry is appreciated and asks the Courier to speak to the Followers of the Apocalypse on his behalf. Speak with Julie Farkas at the Old Mormon Fort about Jerry wishing to join. After she accepts, travel back to Jerry and tell him the good news. Quest stages Notes * If Cook-Cook is still alive, Jerry may be found dead nearby after completing the quest. Jerry can run into the Fiend gang by accident, and will be killed. This can be avoided by fast traveling to the Old Mormon Fort immediately after telling him to go there, and waiting a day. He will be inside the west tower. * Jerry can sometimes wander from his normal spot outside the ring. He can be found in the hut with the door open to the northwest of the ring, on the bluff right above it. * Julie mentions she has been looking for an assistant for Ezekiel, who lives at the 188 Trading Post, but Jerry travels to the Old Mormon Fort instead. * If the player character's reputation with the Great Khans is Liked, the additional Speech check of 25 will not appear. Behind the scenes * "Cry Me a River" is a popular American torch song (sentimental love song), written by Arthur Hamilton and first performed by Julie London. * The phrase "cry me a river" is a colloquial sarcasm in response to someone who is perceived to be making unreasonable or excessive complaints. Bugs * Sometimes Jerry and two other Great Khans (or more) become hostile when the Courier comes back with the good news. * Jerry's pathfinding causes him to sometimes pace in the dueling ring; this unfortunately causes him to walk right past the Khans attacking the practice dummies. He will subsequently be killed and the quest will fail. Upon the player character's return with permission for him to join the Followers, he may still be killed in this fashion, thereby rendering the quest impossible to complete if stuck in this recurring death loop. Jerry can be protected long enough to complete the quest by reverse pickpocketing stronger armor into his inventory. Even if he dies and after accepting the quest, Julie Farkas will still have all associated quest options in her dialogue tree. * After completing the quest, Jerry will sometimes be at his hut in Red Rock Canyon instead of being in the Old Mormon Fort. Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Followers of the Apocalypse quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Great Khans quests de:Weine nicht, kleine Niete ru:Рука помощи uk:Рука допомоги